Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 2
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (II) Der nächste Tag hatte begonnen. Der Vorstoß der Reaper im Gebiet der Demoria war relativ schnell zusammengebrochen. Die galaktische Allianz schützte mit einer Flotte deren Flanke, zwei kleinere Flottillen patrouillierten im Grenzgebiet und konnten bereits zwei Großkampfschiffe wieder vertreiben (die Plasma-Bewaffnung und deren Stärke war scheinbar eine Abschreckung, fragt sich nur für wie lange). Phoenixclaw stand im Cockpit und schaute auf das Kristallschott, welches das Cockpit nun permanent vom KIZ trennte. Im undurchsichtigen Kristall war ein durchsichtiger Ring mit einem geflügelten, aufrecht stehenden Löwen, um den herum in ebenfalls durchsichtigen Buchstaben stand: „We never forgive. We never forgett. We never surrender. The sky is our!“ Das Motto der Pilotenzunft, zu der sich Silver und sie selbst mittlerweile mehr oder weniger zugehörig fühlten. „Die Reaper haben nicht mit uns gerechnet.“, meinte sie abschließend. „Naja, die letzten Zyklen hat sich die Föderation eingesperrt, nun schlägt sie das erste Mal zurück und mit Plasmawaffen konnten sie nicht rechnen. Die Reaper wissen momentan auch nicht, dass die Star Alliance mittlerweile großflächig mit Antimaterie-Kanonen ausgestattet wurde. Und das halten wir sogar noch zurück.“, entgegnete Silver. „Ich sag da nichts dazu. Mir macht momentan etwas anderes Sorgen.“ „Und was?“ „Gestern auf den Schlachtfeld hab ich gigantische Wesen mit einen Turianerkopf gesehen. Die haben alles niedergewalzt. Außerdem waren da auch noch Wesen die wie Turianer aussahen und die Husk- und Kannibalen-Truppen anführten. Ich glaube, dass die Reaper mittlerweile sehr viele geerntet haben und das bedeutet, dass das militärisch bestausgestattete Volk der Citadel-Gemeinschaft gerade besiegt wird.“ „Hm… das ist natürlich…“ „Achtung! Steuereinheiten Alpha, Gamma, Epsilon und Theta des Omega-Reaktors sind ausgefallen. Plasmastrom-Zusammenbruch steht kurz bevor!“, kam EVI dazwischen, ihr Hologramm war rot und ein Alarmton ertönte immer wieder. „Oh Fuck! Was zum Geier ist passiert?! Das können wir überhaupt nicht gebrauchen!“, rief Phoenixclaw und rannte los. Während des Rennens öffnete sie einen Interlink zum Maschinendeck: „Haltet das Kryo-Gel bereit und fährt die Stabilisationsklammern 2, 3 und 9 aus!“ Sie rannte die Nottreppen runter und sprintete in den Wartungsgängen zwischen der Wandverkleidung. Dann rutschte sie über das dritte Zwischendeck an einer Leiter runter aufs Maschinendeck. „Plasmastrom-Zusammenbruch steht bevor! Stabilisationsklammern nicht mehr aktiv!“, rief EVI. „Kryo-Gel! Sofort!“, schrie Phoenixclaw und erreichte den Maschinenraum. Der Omega-Reaktor leuchtete normal rot, nicht violett. Davor waren ihr Squad und Mistral versammelt. Die Techniker selbst standen weit abseits und beobachteten wohl alles. „Überraschung!“, riefen die Leute, worauf Phoenixclaw abrupt stoppte und sich kurz ans Herz fuhr. Geschafft griff sie an das Geländer der Plattform, welche sich über den Antriebskern für die Triebwerke befand, und schrie heißer und außer Atem: „Darüber macht man keine Scherze! Ich dachte ernsthaft, dass uns ein Plasma-Zusammebruch bevorsteht! Wollt ihr mich ins Grab bringen?!“ „Tut uns leid, aber wir wussten einfach nicht wie wir sonst deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bekommen konnten.“, entschuldigte sich Tensagi. „Wer hat das eingefädelt? Und warum hat EVI da mitgemacht?“, fragte sie immer noch etwa außer Atem. „Ich hab es geplant, der Rest hat es durchgeführt. Wir haben einige Sicherheitsprotokolle geändert, weshalb der Normalzustand des Reaktors kurzzeitig als gefährlich angesehen wurde.“, erklärte Seraphim und fuhr sich durch die etwas längeren Haare auf der einen Seite. Phoenixclaw hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass sie näher hintrat. „Das klären wir beide später. Wieso wolltet ihr meine Aufmerksamkeit?“ Marak und Raek’a traten beiseite und ein kleiner Kuchen mit 19 Kerzen tauchte auf. Phoenixclaw schaute kurz verwundert, ehe es ihr einfiel. „Ihr habt an meinen Geburtstag gedacht?“, fragte sie fassungslos. Die anderen nickten nur. „Aber ich bin 23 Jahre alt, nicht 19. Hatten wir zu wenig Kerzen?“ Mistral lächelte: „Biologisch gesehen bist du erst 19. Du warst vier Jahre lang tot, in dieser Zeit bist du nicht gealtert. Ergo…“ „Ja, ich hab’s verstanden. Danke Leute. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr dran denkt.“ „Naja, letztes Jahr um diese Zeit warst du noch bewusstlos, deswegen gilt das hier auch für das letzte Jahr.“, fügte Mistral noch hinzu. Phoenixclaw lächelte nur leicht. Es war keine Feier in dem Sinne. Tatsächlich schwelgten Seraphim, Silver und Mistral in mehr oder weniger gemeinsamen Erinnerungen und die anderen sprachen von irgendwelchen Traditionen. Als sie gefragt wurde, was sie sich wünsche, meinte sie einfach: „Einen Sieg“. In Gedanken allerdings kam noch viel mehr hinzu. Endlich wieder alleine und im Cockpit saß sie still im Co-Pilotensessel und blickte durch ihre Hologrammkonsole auf die Sterne. Silver bemerkte ihren Trübsinn und meinte: „Ich mag Geburtstagsfeiern auch nicht. Sie beweisen nur, dass schon wieder ein Jahr mit allerhand Katastrophen vorbei gegangen und man älter geworden ist.“ Phoenixclaw seufzte. „Das ist es nicht. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Mich betrübt nur die Vorstellung, dass dies vielleicht mein letzter Geburtstag war. Und falls nicht, ist das der letzte einer alten Zeitrechnung.“ „Bitte, sei nicht so negativ. Wir schaffen das schon.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Ich schaffe das, du musst nur überleben. Sollten Notrufe oder ähnliches kommen, stellt es zu mir durch. Ich bin oben und durchsuche die Archive nach Relikten der alten Zeit. Vielleicht findet sich was Brauchbares.“ Dann stand sie auf und ging hoch. „Was ist mit Admiral Phoenixclaw los? Das ist ihr Ehrentag, aber stattdessen ist sie irgendwie abwesend…“, stellte EVI besorgt fest. Silver hatte sich wieder seiner Konsole zugewandt und steuerte die Phoenix in einen dunklen Nebel. „Sie war schon immer so. Freuen kann sie sich nicht, und wenn, dann nur kurz. Momentan gibt es wichtigeres für sie; alles andere ist unwichtig. Was sucht sie in den Archiven?“ „Ein Problem.“, antwortete EVI nur und verschwand. Mit dieser Aktion verwunderte sie Silver, der sich dann aber den Flug durch den Nebel zuwenden musste. „Es braucht beide Lanzen für die Konvergenz. Nur mit der einen funktionieren die Tricks nicht.“, murmelte Phoenixclaw und durchsuchte die Bilder und Videos aus den Firmen-Krieg und alles was danach kam. „In London hatte sie noch zwei verschiedene… Aber bereits zwei Monate später, waren es nur noch zwei schwarze. Was ist da passiert? Und woher kenn ich diese Lanzen nur. Ich hab so etwas doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Nur wo?“, flüsterte sie und suchte weiter. Auf sämtlichen Bildern und sämtlichen Videos vor dem Exodus besaß das Mastermind eine rote und eine schwarze Lanze, die sonst genau gleich waren. Nach dem Exodus allerdings gab es nur noch zwei schwarze, die mal mehr, mal weniger rot glänzten. Ab diesen Moment nutze sie auch nur noch eine zum Kämpfen und nicht mehr beide. Sie hatte beide besessen, aber nun gilt die Lanze des Lebens wieder als verschollen. Wie kann das sein? „Was ist damals in London passiert? Dieser Vorfall, der auch von der Neurokia erwähnt wurde.“, fragte Phoenixclaw und lehnte sich im Aero-Gel-Sessel zurück. „Dafür müssen Sie sich mit der Memento-Datenbank verbinden, und diese befindet sich im gesperrten Archiv, zu dem Sie keine Berechtigung besitzen.“ „Techtron meinte, dass ich sämtliche Berechtigungen besitze. Versuch es doch einfach.“ EVI zuckte mit den Schultern und startete den Verbindungsaufbau. Auf dem riesigen Hologramm vor ihr wurde ein cyanfarbender Ring mit drei innenliegenden Quadraten sichtbar, die sich nach außen drehten. Das cyanfarbene Symbol verschwand und dafür wurden ein Adler, der nur aus Knochen besteht und ein nur leicht angedeuteter Löwe sichtbar, die eine Banderole hielten, auf der „Erinnerungen sind Freund und Feind“ stand. Danach öffnete sich ein Interface, in dem scheinbar alles durcheinander gewürfelt war. „Hm… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es funktioniert.“, meinte Phoenixclaw gelassen, was EVI mit einen feinen Lächeln bestätigte. EVI öffnete automatisch das Archiv mit den nicht öffentlichen Sachen von der Schlacht in London. Wieder erschien das Zeichen der Memento-Datenbank. Diesmal lag die Banderole wie ein Kranz um eine „4“. Es dämmerte gerade über grauen Trümmerhaufen. In der Ferne war schwarz noch etwas wie eine Skyline zu sehen. Die ganze Szenerie war grau und schwarz. Zwischen den tiefhängenden Wolken konnte man das fahle Blau eines endenden Tages sehen. Man hörte immer wieder ein metallisches Schaben. Der Blick wanderte über schnell weggeräumte Trümmer zu einen sehr provisorischen Lager, in dessen Mitte ein kleines Feuer brannte, um welchen sich drei Krieger niedergelassen hatten. Eine davon trug eine Phoenix Delta-Rüstung und schärfte gerade ein Kurzschwert. Der Helm war offen, so dass die zusammengebundenen Haare an der linken Schulter runterfielen und rot im Licht des Lagerfeuers schimmerten. Neben der Kriegerin, dem Mastermind, lagen ein Präzisionsgewehr und noch einige weiteren Dolche und Kurzschwerter. Vor ihr auf den Boden war ein MG zu sehen. Auf ihrer Brust und unter ihrem rechten Handgelenk leuchteten zwei blaue Kreise. „Phoenix, war das nötig?“, fragte jemand. „Genau. Warum hast du der Eagle den Befehl gegeben? Den Erzengel hätte Virus auch alleine geschafft.“, schloss sich eine andere an. „Nephelin, Seraphin, bitte, ich musste das machen. Der Erzengel hat den Weg der Normandy behindert. Und ohne sie würden wir jetzt nicht hier sitzen.“, erklärte das Mastermind gelassen. „Trotzdem ist die Eagle der Hauptgrund für diese Zerstörung. Sie war nie für einen Präzisionsschlag ausgelegt worden, anders als die Normandy.“, meinte nun ein dritter. „Ich muss mich nicht erklären müssen! Sichert das Lager, ich bin gleich zurück.“, entgegnete das Mastermind wütend und griff sich das Präzisionsgewehr. Nachdem sie weg war, meinte jemand zu demjenigen, von dem die Aufnahme stammt: „Jetzt haben wir sie verärgert. Das ist nicht gut.“ „Phoenix ist nun mal enorm angespannt. Wir alle mussten heute gegen die Truppen von Cerberus antreten, aber sie hat eine Gradwanderung veranstaltet, die nicht mehr schön war. Dreimal aktivierte sie heute ihre Kräfte, einmal unbeabsichtigt. Zwei ihrer Kraftbegrenzer haben den Geist aufgegeben. Wenn sie nicht auf die Bremse tritt, wird bald die Apokalypse beginnen.“, antwortete die Trägerin. „Das ist Wahnsinn, Dragon. Schau dich um! Ist das nicht bereits die Apokalypse? Wir haben ein Viertel von London zerstört und den Rest verwüstet. Im Orbit befinden sich die Normandy, die Ascendant, die Horizon und tausende Jäger; direkt in der Nähe fliegen Eagle und Kampfgeschwader. Wir haben sogar drei der sechs Kikamora-MAX-Einheiten hier! Der ganze Clan und die gesamte Natural Force sind hier im Gebiet! Verdammt! Das einzige was fehlt sind die Cyber-Drachen und die liegen seit zwei Wochen in den Tiefen des Ozeans. Was könnte denn noch passieren!“, rief die Kriegerin von vorhin. „Mistral! Hörst du überhaupt noch zu?! Ihr könnte die Macht entgleiten! Diese beiden Lanzen sind Fluch und Segen zugleich. Sie hätten in den Tiefen der Ruinen bleiben sollen, doch stattdessen kämpft sie mit ihnen und verstärkt so deren Kräfte. Irgendwann wird es eine gewaltige Kraftexplosion geben, die uns alle in Gefahr bringt! Ich geh auch mal schnell. Melde du dich derweil bei Shepard und den Delta-Team, sie soll zu unserer Position kommen und uns verstärken. Wenn ich zurückkomme, will ich so Diskussionen nicht mehr hören.“, antwortete Dragon und sprang vom Trümmerberg runter. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, das Zeichen der Datenbank mit einer „5“ erschien. Das Mastermind und „Dragon“ saßen zusammen auf den Trümmern. Das kleine Feuer war inzwischen verloschen oder gelöscht. Die anderen lagen auf oder lehnten an den Trümmern und schliefen vor sich hin. „Das ist Wahnsinn, Lana.“, meinte Dragon. Das Mastermind seufzte und schaute hoch. Dragon folgte ihrem Blick und sah in einer großen Wolkenlücke einige Sterne funkeln. „Was meinst du?“, fragte Dragon. „Uns steht eine schöne Zukunft bevor. Das über uns ist das Sternbild Adler, mit Alta’ir. Wir können gerade auf unsere zukünftige Heimat sehen.“ „Konzentriert dich! Lana, wir sind am Arsch! Und du denkst nur daran, was passieren kann, wenn wir das überleben!“, entgegnete Dragon genervt. Das Mastermind seufzte erneut und sprach dann: „Ich versuche positiv zu denken. Entweder werden wir bald auf der Altairs-Station leben und Cerberus ist besiegt, oder wir liegen in Särgen und unsere Seelen streben zu Meister Atarian.“ „Ich bitte dich. Wenn wir das nicht schaffen, liegen wir auf den Seziertischen eines nekrophilen Verrückten, der rausfinden will, wie wir so stark wurden.“ „Korrektur: Wenn wir das nicht schaffen, werden einige von uns die Zerstörungspillen schlucken und andere den Zerstörungsmechanismus ihrer Anzüge aktivieren.“ „Wow, das ist jetzt so viel besser. So oder so sind wir dann tot. Hast du diese Möglichkeit einberechnet?“ „Ja.“ Das Mastermind stand auf. „Melinda, weck die anderen. In wenigen Stunden geht die Sonne auf. Bis dahin müssen wir gut Boden wettmachen, damit wir zum Labor von Nekromorph kommen. Ich sag Adam Bescheid, dass er und alle anderen Piloten jegliche Erzengelabwürfe mit H-Bomben stoppen sollen. Mir ist mittlerweile scheißegal, was aus London wird. Wo ist Larissa?“ „Sie hat mit ihrem Team ein Verteidigungsring um unser Lager gemacht. Bis jetzt ist es aber noch ruhig. Deine Einschätzung war richtig.“ „Ok. Shepard, weck dein Team. Wir treffen uns im ehemaligen Finanzviertel.“, befahl das Mastermind. „Verstanden.“, meldete sich eine Frau. „Adam?“ „Moment… Ja?“, meldete sich ein Mann zögerlich. „Sag den anderen, dass es keine weiteren Erzengelabwürfe geben darf. Nutz die H-Bomben um sie zu zerstören.“ „Phoenix?“ „Das ist ein Befehl Moreau!“ „Verdammt… Verstanden, Phoenix.“, bestätigte er. Nun wandte sich das Mastermind wieder Dragon zu: „Heute werden wir es ein für alle mal beenden, und wenn wir draufgehen!“ Erneut wurde das Zeichen der Datenbank angezeigt, diesmal mit einer sechs. An dem HUD erkannte Phoenixclaw, das dies scheinbar vom Mastermind selbst stammt. Sie raste durch die gegnerischen Reihen und wirbelte dabei mit den beiden Lanzen umher. Blut spritzte zu allen Seiten. Beide Lanzen leuchteten blutrot. Wesen mit fahler grauer Haut und leuchtenden Implantaten, den Husks nicht unähnlich, rannten auf sie zu. Andere hatten in die Haut implantierte Metallplatten und Gewehre. Ganz andere waren relativ normal und glühten nur rot unter Haut, diese hatten aber extreme Fähigkeiten. Und dann waren da noch die Klone, die nur „Bastarde“ genannt wurden und wohl jeden normalen Soldaten ohne weiteres getötet hätten. Plötzlich gab es einen Wechsel, ohne Ankündigung. Über den Ruinen und Trümmern von London waren regenbogenfarbene Ringe. In der Mitte dieser Erscheinung gab es einen blutroten Strahl, in welchen sich ein sechsfach geflügelter Vogel befand. In der Nähe gab es einen weiteren, violetten Strahl, der jedoch extrem dünn war. Der blutrote Strahl wurde dicker und umschloss den Vogel. Eine Schockwelle ging von ihm aus, worauf sie lauter rote Partikel aus den Trümmern lösten und zur Mitte der Himmelserscheinung strebten. Ein hoher und mächtiger Schrei war zu hören. Das Bild änderte sich wieder. Man sah nun die Erde, scheinbar von einem Raumschiff aus. Die rote Himmelserscheinung begann sich über Europa auszubreiten. Aus dem Zentrum, welches sich über London befand, entsprangen rote Energieausbrüche, die sich zu einer Frau mit gigantischen roten Flügeln zusammenschlossen. Die Frau öffnete ihre Hände, worauf die gesamte Erde von der roten Erscheinung umschlossen wurde und diese Energie zu ihren Händen strebte. Um ihren Kopf und ihren Körper bildeten sich die Zeichen der Göttlichkeit und des hohen Pantheons. Ihre Flügel wurden immer größer und röter. Rote Zeichen bildeten sich auf der Haut, die im Gegensatz dazu immer blasser wurde. Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich das Zeichen des Trigontral, welches von sechs Flügeln umgeben war. Eine Schockwelle ging von ihr aus, worauf sich die Himmelserscheinung auflöste und die Frau von der Erde aufstand. Selbige leuchtete nun rot, das Meer und die Kontinente sahen so aus, als würden sie nur aus Blut bestehen. Doch mit einem Mal blieb die geflügelte Göttin stehen, verlor die Zeichen des Pantheons und der Göttlichkeit. Ihre Flügel leuchteten rubinrot auf und wurden dann durchsichtig. Dann explodierte die Gestalt und tausende rote Funken flogen zur Erde zurück. Ein gigantischer Vogel mit sechs Flügeln, langem Schweif und einer „Krone“ im Kopfschmuck erschien und nahm die Erde zwischen seine Flügel. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, dann verschwand er und die Erde nahm wieder ihre normale Farbe an. Und damit war das Video vorbei. „Was war das?“, fragte Phoenixclaw verwirrt. „Das war das Ende der Menschheit. Das Mastermind überschritt die Grenzen ihrer physischen Form, worauf die Konvergenz durch die beiden Lanzen ausgelöst wurde. Innerhalb von nur fünf Minuten wurden sämtliche, der über acht Milliarden Menschen, getötet. Bis heute weiß niemand, wie diese Zerstörung aufgehalten werden konnte. Danach gibt es eine Lücke in der menschlichen Zeitrechnung, die bei drei Wochen liegt. Am dritten Tag der dritten Woche wurde beim „Londoner Vorfall“ die Menschheit wieder hergestellt. Etwa zwei Wochen später verließen die Altairs die Erde.“, erklärte EVI bereitwillig. Phoenixclaw blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Das Ereignis wurde in der Föderation durch die Überwachungssonden im Sol-System aufgezeichnet, das haben Sie auch gerade gesehen. Auch die Wing Technologies zeichneten das Ereignis durch Sonden und die Raumschiffe auf, wobei ein Großteil der Filme ab einen bestimmten Punkt unbrauchbar sind. Ein Kreuzer der Dak’ratur entführte nach der Auflösung der Superstruktur die Normandy, mit allen sich an Bord befindlichen Leuten. Sie wollten herausfinden, wie man diese Zerstörungskraft gegen ihre Feinde lenken konnte. Der Bericht zu diesem Vorfall wurde wiederum von der Föderation, nach der Befreiung der Normandy und Adam Moreau, eingesackt und gilt als „Streng Geheim“. Ich besitze zwar noch mehr Informationen zu diesen Ereignissen, doch wurden sie von Mastermind persönlich versiegelt. Tut mir leid.“ „Oh Götter… Oh Götter… Oh Götter…“, stammelte sie nur. „Sollten Sie in Besitz der zweiten Lanze kommen, könnte Ihnen das auch passieren. Nur als Warnung vorweg.“, fügte EVI noch hinzu. „Oh große Götter… Ich… Moment noch… Ach du verdammte Scheiße…“, stammelte sie immer noch und musste sich sammeln. „Und deswegen ist die zweite Lanze verschwunden?“, fragte sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Sie wurde im Körper von Adam Moreau versiegelt. Dasselbe passierte mit der Lanze des Todes. Mir liegen aber keine Informationen über den Verbleib der zweiten Lanze nach dem Tod von Moreau vor.“ „Oh toll! Und das kannst du mir erst jetzt sagen?!“ „Sie wollten die Ereignisse von London sehen. Ich habe sie Ihnen gezeigt. Außerdem hätten Sie ohne das Wissen die nachfolgende Information nicht verstehen können.“, rechtfertigte sich EVI. „Ja… Ja, tut mir leid. Mich macht das nur gerade fertig. Ich weiß, dass ich so eine Lanze schon mal gesehen habe. Sogar erst vor kurzer Zeit. Aber ich weiß zum verrecken nicht mehr wo!“ „Hm… Ich kann die Bildarchive durchsuchen, wenn es Bilder gibt, egal ob von Repliken oder dem Original, kann ich sie finden. Warten Sie kurz.“, überlegte EVI laut. „Ja, danke.“ Das Memento-Archiv wurde geschlossen und an seiner Stelle traten Bildreihen von Statuen, die die Lanzen entweder in die Höhe reckten, mit ihnen posierten oder so dastanden, als würden sie damit angreifen. Sie alle waren schön gearbeitet und aus weißen oder grauen Stein, einige waren mit Gold veredelt worden. Die Lanzen waren entweder auch weiß, grau oder golden. Und dann gab es eine Statue, die eine blutrote hielt, rubinfarbene Augen besaß und als leichte Andeutung das Zeichen des Pantheons auf der Stirn hatte. Und genau an diese Statue konnte sich Phoenixclaw erinnern. Sie wusste nur nicht wo sie sie mal gesehen hatte. „Das ist sie! An diese Statue kann ich mich erinnern! Daher kenn ich die Form der Lanzen.“, rief sie aus. „Wo steht sie?“ EVI schaute auf das Bild und vergrößerte es. Die weiße Statue stellte einen Engel dar, welcher die Lanze in die Höhe reckte und die linke Hand über einen Schwertknauf hatte. Er besaß zwei feingearbeitete Flügel und ein weites Gewand. Zusätzlich dazu stand er in einer Wolke, die seine Beine verhüllte. Auf den Kopf trug der Engel ein Diadem, welches den Kopf der Frau betonte. Im Hintergrund waren farbige Marmorplatten zu sehen. „Das wird etwas schwierig. Das ist die Statue zu Ehren des Masterminds. Sie steht bei ihrem Grab. Im Temple Expiantori de la Sagrada Família. In Barcelona. Terra. Sollte es sich tatsächlich um die Lanze handeln, was wegen des Ortes und der Farbgebung nicht auszuschließen ist…“ „… komm ich nicht hin.“, erkannte Phoenixclaw nüchtern. Sie stand auf, ging etwas auf und ab und rief dann ganz laut: „Oh verdammt! Wieso hab ich nach so was nicht schon früher gesucht?! Vor drei Wochen hätte ich mir die Lanze noch so schön nehmen können! Verdammt! Ich brauch jetzt etwas, worauf ich einhacken kann. Mach mir den VR-Raum klar, ich muss mich abregen.“ EVI war kurz etwas zurückgezuckt, nickte aber einfach, worauf Phoenixclaw losstürmte. Ende von Kapitel II Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)